Tell me
by C3C3g1r7
Summary: "Gajeel, you had never been the best with your words, yet you always knew what to do and say when it counted. So you never had to say anything. I understood... But that didn't mean I never wanted you to tell me that you loved me." A short, small, sad, sweet little drabble I wrote while listening to a song. Idk if really M but just being safe than sorry.


_**Gajeel, you had never been the best with your words..**._

**_._**

**_._**

Levy was walking by the backdoor of the guild when it suddenly opened and hand shot out, grabbing her arm, and pulling her in. She let out a yell of surprise but it was unnoticed and lost to the others around her by the roar of the party and the fireworks exploding overhead.

The door shut behind her and the sounds of the festivities was instantly muffled.

"What the-" She squinted trying to see in the dark when the same hand grabbed hers and pulled her farther into the guild. She couldn't see the figure in the darkness but the strong hand grasped around hers and the familiar clunk of combats boots allowed her to figure out who it was.

"Gajeel? Lilly said you wouldn't be back till tomorrow?" He didn't reply but opened another door and tugged her in quickly. "What are you do-"

As the door clicked shut she was pressed against it and a pair of lips fell against hers before she could say anymore. She felt an arm wrap around her waist pulling her close and his tongue slipping pass her surprised lips and ran across her teeth.

It may have been the bit of Saki in her system, but the realization of who exactly was kissing her made her immediately yield and wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her thoroughly.

Finally he pulled back and Levy gasped out a ragged breath. "What. Was. That?"

"Happy fucking New Years Shrimp." Came a low growl as he nipped at her ear. She was happy to hear him breathing heavily as well.

"That's one way to ask a girl out." She grinned and she lifted his head back up to face her. Even though the room was pitch black she could imagine how his red eyes looked at her. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down stealing her own kiss. "Took you long enough."

He growled and grabbed her hips lifting her up against the door and wrapping her legs around him. She tightened them around him and slipped her arms around his neck.

"Heh, you don't seem to mind." He chuckled running a hand up her leg and tease the skin of her jaw line. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Hmm, not really, but you could have at least asked me on a-" He moved lower and pressed his lips against her neck, suckling at it's sensitive pulse there making her shiver uncontrollably at the feeling. "On, on a date first. Or at least warn me before you do that. Hey, I didn't even know you were going to be in-"

"Shut up shrimp." He muttered after he left a mark on her neck and brought his lips back to hers.

"Make me." She mumbled pulling back slightly before he did quite sufficiently with a hungry kiss.

**.**

**.**

**_...Yet you always knew what to do and say when it counted..._**

**_._**

**_._**

"That's good enough for today." Gajeel said and Levy, exhausted, released her solid script and fell back on the grass of the field.

"When you said you'd train me for the games I didn't think you'd take it _this_ serious." Levy said after her breathing calmed down a bit. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of not having to move her muscles.

"Gihi, with this you'll pass the test and become a S-class easily." he said and she felt something cool and wet tap her forehead. She opened her eyes to Gajeel crouching next to her holding out a water bottle for to take.

She sat up and took it from him thankfully and down half of it before replying. "Not like I'm actually going to make it anyways. I'm not even sure why he said my name. I'm naturally not S-class material."

He took a swig of his own before he flicked her in the head. "Not with attitude you aren't. And if you keep it up I'll make the next session even worse than this one."

She rubbed the red spot and pushed his knee causing him to loose his balance and fall back spilling water on him.

"I'd kill you if you do that." she muttered.

"Like you could." he laughed propping himself on his elbows wiping water and soaked hair out of his face.

"I could."

"Ha, in your dreams twerp."

"I could!" She yelled standing up fuming. "I can take you on any day Gajeel Redfox."

He smirked. "Heh, now there's the attitude of a S-class mage."

"What?" But blushed when she realized what he did. "Jeez, why do you care so much that I make it through the trails anyways?"

"Because." He kicked out and tripped her causing her to fall on her back. He rolled over her, holding himself up with his forearms so he could look her in the eyes. A few droplets of water fell onto her and she caught her breath at his sudden closeness. "Because, someone's got to show you how strong ya are. And when you become S-class you could finally come on tougher missions with me." He smirked. "Knowing how much ya always miss me when I'm gone."

"Like hell I'd miss you." She retorted but blushed all the same; sometimes he knew exactly what to say, even if he still managed to tease her when he did it. Her reply made him laugh and move down the rest of the distance capturing her lips into a slow kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, quickly turning it into a very passionate kiss.

When he finally pulled back Levy was once again breathless today because of him. He smirked seeing he had won and stood up. "Besides, I won't be seen losing to that pink haired lizard because of you."

"Gajeel!"

**.**

**.**

_**So you never had to say anything. I understood...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Levy opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to let go of sleep just yet but the sunbeam hitting her eyes was making it difficult. She turned around and hid her face in Gajeel's chest in an attempt to prolong not getting up. His arms that were already around her tightened slightly at her movement but as she glanced up she found him still seeming to be in a deep sleep.

She smiled and tucked her face back into him breathing in the scent that always calmed her down. She really had fallen for this man. She, the guilds bookworm, fell in love with this man who loved to get into a good fight with Natsu, drink as bad as Cana some nights and sang horribly. The one who teased her constantly of her height. This man who was loud and had as bad, if not worse, a mouth as anyone in fairy tail.

No she definitely didn't fall in love with him for his way with words that was for sure-

"Your breath tickles." She heard him mumble and she gave out a loud snort and broke out laughing at his sudden comment, his words breaking her trail of thought. She looked up at him almost crying by how much she was laughing and saw him roll his eyes before bending down and trying to shut her up with a kiss. It worked only for a short time before she remembered what he had said and broke out laughing all over again.

"Hell I give up on you girl." He yelled frustrated and rolled out of the bed, which only made her laugh harder.

"When. When does Lilly get here?" She gasped finally calming down. She perched her head on her hand as she lay on the bed and watched him looking for his other boot. She giggled at his groggy actions and pointed. "It's under the dresser."

He let out a curse about it being to early for this and Levy watched enjoying the view of his muscular back (and backside even if he already had pants on) as he knelt down and reached under the dresser for it.

"Any moment, he said he'd be here just after sunrise." He finally replied sitting on the bed and worked on pulling them on. Levy rolled onto her back so her head rested next to his legs and looked up at him, tugging the sheet along to keep herself covered. Even after all this time she still was very shy about her body in the morning. No matter what they did last night.

"Why can't I come?"

He glanced over at her puppy eyes and smirked. "You wouldn't like it and you know it, not the kind a training we'll be doing."

She sighed having heard him say that more then once these past few days. She knew it was true too but still didn't feel like giving in. She trailed a finger down his arm and around the metal studs in his arm. "But I liked it when we trained for the fairy trials." she said as seductively as possible. "I enjoy a sweaty Gajeel."

"Still not happening." He grumbled as he pushed her hand away before standing up and grabbed his shirt off the floor.

"But Gajeel! I wanna be with you!" She whined and pleasantly watched him cringe at her outburst. She loved messing with him like this sometimes; she had to get back at him for the shrimp jokes somehow.

"God dammit women do you really want to go that much?" He yelled as he pulled on his shirt and moving into the living room in search for his bag. She rolled her eyes and dangled her head over the edge of the bed, waiting with a grin on her face until he turned to look at her. When he returned he laughed at the sight shaking his head and she stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Actually I change my mind. I'd rather hit the beach with Luc then hike into bug infested forests with a grump like you. Besides, there are always cute guys on the beach. All nice and tan in tight little-"

"You're going to be the end of me." He groaned smacking his head on the doorframe before turning back into the living room. She chuckled and moved off the bed keeping the blanket wrapped around her and followed him. He was inspecting the contents of the bag a final time and she watch from the bedroom door way. Suddenly there was a nock on the door.

"That would be Lil." He said and started to head to the door.

Levy cleared her throat and he turned back raising an eyebrow as she tapped her lips "Are you forgetting something?"

He rolled his eyes but all the same came back and lifted her chin and pressed his lips softly against hers. She gave out a small moan and lifted a hand to tug at his hair not wanting him to go just yet. He must have decided the same thing as he moved his hand to the back other head and lifted his tongue and swiped it across her bottom lip telling her to open up. She immediately did and he dove into her, Levy following his action and tasting him just as greedily. She heard the thump of his bag as it fell to the floor and he lifted her up to get a better angle, and she wrapped her legs tightly around him letting the blanket slip off her uncaring. His hands ran over her body ands she tangled hers in his hair letting out a small groan when he rolled his hips against her.

There was another banging on the door. "Are you love birds done making out? We need to go!" Yelled Lilly through the door.

Gajeel didn't pull back though but only kissed her more hungrily. She smiled that he had no desire to pull away because she didn't want to either. But all the same she did. "Time for you to go."

"He can wait five minutes." He said kissing her again grabbing her backside.

"Get lost you thick iron headed man." She said between kisses before finally pushing him back and when her feet touched the floor she bent down and grabbed the blanket. "You wanted to leave me behind anyways."

"You're evil sometimes." He growled in frustration and turned to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"Wait."

"Now what?" He started but stopped as she jumped up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Levy smiled as she stepped back, catching the small blush he couldn't hide.

"I know." He mumbled before smirking and ruffling her already bed messy hair. "You going to miss me shrimp?"

"Like hell I would." She replied smiling. It had become a little ritual of there's. They were both very stubborn sometimes; if he wouldn't say he loved her like she knew he did then she wasn't going to say she missed him like she always did. She honestly did really care if he ever said it though.

He smirked at her words knowingly and kissed her on the forehead before slipping out the door. She heard Lilly's voice but couldn't comprehend what he said but Gajeel swore loudly at it and that alone gave her an idea on what he had said.

She turned her attention to the living room window and watched as they walked off on the early morning streets towards the mountains. As they disappeared a small smile came on her face as she ran a hand through her hair sighing happily.

Yep, she definitely didn't fall in love with him because of his words. She fell in love with him for his actions, like how every morning they woke up together he was always holding her in his arms like that. She fell in love with his soft slow kisses and his fast passionate ones. How he'd sit contently for hours while she looked through the library reading books, either watching her or seeming to sleep, but never leaving her even though she guessed he was bored out of his mind. How even though he teased her constantly he never left her or gave up on her. She fell in love with him because even if he had never told her she knew he loved her as much as she did him. His action spoke louder then anything he could say.

**.**

**.**

_**But that didn't mean I never wanted you to tell me...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Levy ran through the unrecognizable streets of the magnolia.

_Why did he leave? We were safe in that hide out!_

_...Weren't we?_

A loud roar came behind her and she dove for cover under a broken cart. She rolled under just in time as the dragon sped by overhead. It screeched loudly and she covered her ears at the high pitch sound, a difficult task for one hand was clutching a torn out piece of paper, the other was wrapped in stiff bandages. When it was out of view and the world around her grew quiet once again she moved from her hideout and continued her search for him but there was no one there.

No one alive that is.

Every once and a while as she ran and stumbled through the deserted city she saw a severed limb, or a whole mangled body. She couldn't look at them; she only looked long enough to know it wasn't him, yet not enough time to see if she recognized them. She didn't want to recognize anyone.

_Please no, please, please no. You told me to stay by your side, so why can't you stay by mine?_

She turned down another destroyed street next to the river, she recognized it as the one that lead to Lucy's house though it looked nothing like the quaint little street it use to be. Nearly all the buildings had been destroyed and one was still smoking from a recent fire half way down the street cutting off her view.

This use to be one of the busiest spots in magnolia. It uses to be line with all types of shops and restaurants. It was never quiet, even at night there was always the murmur of cheerful voices heard coming from this street.

Everything was so quiet now. She didn't like it at all. She wanted noise; she wanted the laughter and busy street markets. She wanted everything back to normal.

She wanted to yell out to beak the silence, to also scream his name to the skies in order to find him. But the few dragons still occupying this city would be on her in no time if she did that. So even she had to remain quiet.

Levy couldn't see anything due to the smoke and not wanting to go into it had just turned away to try another street when a gust hit her side. She didn't know why but at the sudden burst of wind she stopped and looked back. The smoke slowly moved away from the street allowing levy a clear view of what it held. And wished that the earth would swallow her up right there and finish her off.

Lying in the middle of a street was a dead dragon. Its head was missing, the neck dangling over the river dripping it's blood into the waters below. But that wasn't what she was looking at, that wasn't what made her heart feel like someone had stabbed it with a hot knife.

Lying among the rubble-strewn street in front of the dragon laid an ash-covered body. A thick main of black hair acting like a grim beacon to her eyes.

_No-_

She raced forward and dropped to her knees beside the figure, letting go of the paper that she had been holding on for dear life a moment ago to fall to the ash covered grown uncaring. As she turned the already cold stiff body over she knew she was to late, and when she saw the slash at his neck, the shredded skin and clothes of his abdomen she lost it.

_No!_

"Gajeel!" She cried collapsing onto his chest. "You're not supposed to die. Of all the people you're the one who can't die."

They had made it through that first day together. So many had died that first day, but somehow the two of them had made it. They had found a safe place to hide, where they would rest and then move out to get away from the dragons. Look for others. They were supposed to survive together, she thought if they could make it through that first night then maybe they would actually survive. He had promised that night, last night, he was going to keep her safe.

If this was what keeping her safe meant she didn't want it.

The wind picked up again and the paper that had been forgotten lifted up and got caught on her leg causing her to glance down. Quickly she grabbed at it before the wind could blow it away and looked at it still unbelieving. It was from her notebook that was in her bag, she recognized the elegant dragon on the corner that it had on each page. Gajeel had given it to her for a birthday present.

A sad smile came to her face at the memory, one that seemed like ages ago, upon giving it to her he had mumbled about her loving books and all he thought she like to write too. It was the first time he had ever gotten her something and he had been so awkward and serious about giving it to her that it could have been a cog and she'd have been just as happy.

Who knew it would also be the last thing he gave her as well.

Well second to last gift. Her eyes traveled a little farther down and looked at the metal band on her wrist, the same on the had been on his gloves. She had woken up with it on and was at first confused at it until she read the note. She looked at the words on the torn out page a final time before folding it and placing it on his stiff hand bare hand, the one where the band and glove was missing.

"You were suppose to tell me that in person you idiot."

She looked up to his face and brushed his bangs away. His eyes were closed his face almost calm like. As if he would be resting after he had done a heavy work out with Lilly and would wake up any second. She leaned forward, placing a feather like kiss on his cold lips, not wanting to linger long knowing he wouldn't be kissing her back. They weren't his lips anymore.

She stood up slowly and as she walked away she felt like she was leaving herself back there with him, she didn't want to go on, she didn't want to live any more. At that moment she would have liked nothing better but to die right there beside him.

Of course he wasn't going to let her do that.

As she walked away she didn't see the wind catch the piece of paper and blow it out of Gajeel's hand into the river. It landed in the water and the water soon obscuring the few words written on it before taking the whole letter into its depths:

_Levy,_

_I never said this to you but_

_I love you,_

_So do one thing for me and keep on fighting_

_- Gajeel_

_Are you gonna miss me shrimp?_

"Of course I will idiot."

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**That you loved me...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Okay so like never try ****to write when you listen to the Avet Brothers Through my prayers. Cause though its a beautiful song its really sad and makes you get all these depressing thoughts in your head.**

**Just a little drabble. I still need to improve how I write kissing scenes in my opinion so hey if you go ta pointer let me know.**

**Also this was also inspired by a post I saw on tumblr by butterflyalchemist ****about Gajeel leaving a note and what not.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R if you'd like, I enjoy your thoughts.**


End file.
